zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Mystery of the Gods
The Legend of Zelda: Mystery of the Gods is a new game created by Paperluigi ttyd. It takes place in the Child Timeline, hundreds of years after Four Swords Adventures. Premise After the King of Hyrule suspiciously dies, a beast known as '''The Dark One' escapes his prison sealed beneath the castle. To stop him, Princess Zelda searches for the descendant of the Hero to collect the three Ancient Relics and draw the Master Sword, but what does the Dark One really want? Characters Heroes *Link *Zelda Villains *The Dark One Locations *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Field *Elron *Elron Woods *Harlin Harbor *Harlin Sea *Kowa Kowa Island *Deep Trench Dungeons *Marine Palace *Jungle Shrine *Ancient Acropolis Story In the village of Elron, Link awakens from a nightmare about Hyrule Castle burning down in a fire. He remembers that today is the day he is going to Hyrule Castle to deliver the village's yearly offering. He collects what he needs for the journey: a sword and shield just to be sage, the official knight's garb of his village, and his horse Epona, before departing for the castle. He rides across Hyrule Field, which is practically empty, and eventually arrives at Hyrule Castle Town. The guards let him in and he enters the town. In the town, he notices many villagers talking about the death of the King of Hyrule. Link rides through the second wall, which surrounds the castle, and notices a funeral taking place for the king. He sees Princess Zelda standing near within the crowd. As the funeral ends, Zelda notices Link and has some guards take the offering. She talks to him for a moment about the recent events: the death of her father, with her uncle taking over as king, the escaping of the Dark One, and her visions she has been having about Hyrule Castle burning to the ground. She realizes that Link has had these same dreams and makes the assumption that he is the descendant of the hero. She tells him that in order to defeat the Dark One, which he must be the one to do, he must find the three Ancient Relics and draw the Master Sword from its pedestal in the Lost Woods. She says that the first relic he must get is at the bottom of a pit in the Harlin Sea. Link heads to Harlin Harbor and goes to the boat shop to borrow a boat; however, he will first need to help the shop owner find the key. Once he finds it, the shop owner decides to let him borrow a boat for free. Link takes the boat to Kowa Kowa Island, where he meets the Zoras. He discovers that the Princess of the Zoras has disappeared. King Zora orders Link to find her, or he won't let him into the Deep Trench, which is where Link needs to go. Link eventually discovers that the Princess has been taken into the Deep Trench. Since the King will not let him into the Trench, Link sneaks in at night. He makes his way to the bottom of the trench, using the Zora Scale that he finds near the entrance. He sees the Marine Palace ahead of him and enters it to search for the Princess. After exploring the Palace in its entirety, collecting the Iron Boots, and defeating several Big Octos, Link makes it to the boss room where he has to take on the Kowapti. Upon defeating Kowapti, Link gets a heart container and goes into the next room, where he finds the Zora Princess. She explains why she was in the palace and then gifts Link with the Water Relic before sending him off. Link returns to Zelda, who tells him that the next relic is located, surprisingly, in Link's hometown of Elron. He returns to the village, where he is scolded by the village elder for not returning immediately; however, Link explains the situation to him. Disregarding it as a mere excuse, the elder leaves Link alone. Link wanders off into the Elron Woods and makes it to the entrance to the Jungle Shrine; however, the door to the shrine is blocked by a barrier. There is a crystal switch above the door that Link cannot hit. Suddenly, he hears a troop of Bokoblins ride through the forest near him. He follows them back to the town just as night falls. In the town, Bokoblins are wreaking havoc all over. Link begins to defeat the Bokoblins, and slowly they begin to converge on him to stop him. After he defeats all the Bokoblins, King Bulblin arrives in the town. Link fights the King and after he defeats him, he retreats along with his remaining Bokoblins. The elder thanks Link and then goes on to saw how he was wrong about not believing him earlier. The next morning, Link can buy a Slingshot from the shop; however, the owner gives it to him for free because he just saved the town. Link returns to the Jungle Shrine, hits the crystal switch and enters the second dungeon. Link explores the second dungeon. Within it, he gets the Boomerang and defeats two Stalfos while heading towards the boss room. Inside, he defeats the boss Medusus and is rewarded with a heart container. He goes into the next room where he finds the Forest Relic. He returns to Zelda again, who tells him that the final relic is located at the Ancient Acropolis within the Taav Ruins at the end of the Taav Plateau to the north of the castle. Link heads across the Taav Plateau and eventually discovers that the entrance to the ruins is locked by a key. He wanders around for a bit until he finds a Goron. He asks about the ruins, and the Goron says he knows that the Goron elder has a key to the ruins at Goron City. Link eventually finds the city and enters it. Inside, he finds the elder, who says he will only trade Link the key for a favor. He says that Link must search for a Blue Crystal located somewhere on the Taav Plateau. He gives Link the general coordinates and tells him to go search. At the location given, Link finds a merchant selling the Blue Crystal for 200 rupees. After buying it, he gives it to the Goron elder in exchange for the key to the Taav Ruins. The elder also gives Link a Bomb Bag, saying that he will need it. Link heads across the plateau to the ruins, opens them with a key and then heads inside. He makes his way to the Ancient Acropolis using the bombs and other previously gotten items. He eventually makes it to the third dungeon and heads inside. Link goes through the Ancient Acropolis and gets the Power Glove. He also defeats several Lizalfos on his way to collecting the Fire Relic. He gets to the boss room and fights Chargon. Upon defeating the dragon, Link is rewarded with a heart container. He goes into the next room and is rewarded again with the Fire Relic. Having collected the three relics, Link returns once again to Hyrule Castle. Category:Games